Roses (or Let Me Take Care Of You)
by raehex
Summary: All he wants to do is help her relax. [Sami Callihan/OC, rated M for smut, language, and breathplay.]


**A/N**: Hello everyone! This fun little one-shot was a present for my dear friend, and with her permission I am sharing it all with you. I'm not used to writing Sami in a smutty context, but she loved it, so I hope you all enjoy it too! Reviews make me a happy Rae :)

* * *

She had been lying down on the bed, having just sort of flopped down after work, sighing and groaning at once. She hated her job, she knew there was a light at the end of the tunnel, but _goddamn_ was it a long fucking tunnel. She had barely even gotten out of her work clothes, one shoe had fallen off when she had leapt on the bed, the other one dangled precariously off of her toes. She had initially had her face shoved into the mattress, but breathing was a necessity, so she turned her head to the side, closing her eyes and letting the sound of the droning AC lull her into some sort of emptiness of mind.

She wasn't sure how long she was there; just enjoying the quiet and the relaxation, when she heard some rustling and felt a body crawl on top of hers. She felt lips on her back, between her shoulder blades, and she smiled. Sami was home. And, if her nose wasn't playing tricks on her, he brought flowers. She opened an eye to see a bouquet of yellow roses in front of her face.

"Look, your favorite!" He leaned over to smile at her, all wild black hair and bright green eyes. He always knew how to put a smile on her face, even when she wanted to do nothing but just sob into the blankets. He pushed himself back up, before going to work rubbing her shoulders, pushing down slightly to feel the bones pop back into proper position, each satisfying crack earning a groan from her lips. He spoiled her sometimes, and she didn't know what she did to deserve him, but she hoped to never lose him.

"You seem really tense, babe. Bad day at work?"

"Is the sky blue?"

"You need me to make you feel better?"

She didn't have to see his face to know he had that mischievous glimmer in his eyes. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "If you need me to be rough with you, just say the word."

She shifted under him, but he used his weight to hold her down, laughing as he licked at the edge of her ear. "Well?"

She whispered out the word _please_, needing to be distracted from all the weird churning feelings in her head.

"Perfect."

He pressed his hips against her ass and she felt him hard against her. He ground against her ass one more time before pulling himself up and off of her body, slapping her ass gently. "Get naked."

She didn't need to be told twice. She got up out of the bed, and quickly started to fumble with the button on her pants. Suddenly his arms were around her again, his hands grabbing hers. "Shhhhh, calm down. I'm not going anywhere."

He moved her hands away slowly, before moving back to her pants, undoing the button and zipper with ease, before pushing the pants off of her hips to pool at her feet. She stepped out of them, kicking them to the side. His hands went back to her hips, and she wasn't sure when he lost his pants, probably when she was struggling with hers, but she could feel him so much better, only the feeling of her boy-shorts acting as a barrier. He hooked a finger just barely inside the waistband, snapping them. "Take these off last. I like how your ass looks in them."

He moved away, allowing her to strip the rest of the way, leaving just the boy-shorts. They're a dark green with a cream pinstripe, nothing over the top, but for some reason they're his favorite on her. He watched her intently, and when she finally let them drop to the floor, it was almost like his eyes glowed, but she wasn't witness to that.

"Sit down on the bed."

She walked towards the bed slowly, hearing his voice behind her, and she turned around to see him standing there, naked and hard, watching her. She sat down on the edge of the bed, and right as she did, he moved towards her, before kneeling down in front of her legs and placing his hands on her knees. He barely had to push at them before her legs opened. He quickly brushed back his hair with a hand, before placing it back on her leg, a little bit higher than her knee this time.

"Lay back, baby. And let me take care of you."

Her back had barely hit the bed before it was already bent, him waiting no time to bring his mouth to her, licking at her clit before going deeper inside of her, groaning into her lips. He would usually take his time, dragging this out, lapping at her, drawing her orgasm out of her slowly, but he knew it wasn't what she needed right now. He buried his face into her deeper, making sure to get her wet and ready for him. He pulled his mouth away, crawling up to her to kiss her, biting at her bottom lip, breathless in his desire to get her off.

He moved off of her, pulling her body up slightly, before he thrust into her roughly, watching with amusement as it knocked the breath out of her. When her eyes flash at him, urging him on, he couldn't help but give her exactly what she wanted, what she needed. He promised to make her feel good. He reached a hand up to her neck, wrapping around her throat gently, looking at her with a silent command: let him know when enough is enough. She nodded back, placing her hand over his, forcing a tighter clench around her neck.

That acknowledgement was all he needed.

Soon, he was snapping his hip into hers, making the bed jerk slightly with the force of his thrusts. The hand she had placed over his was now on the bed, grasping at the blanket, the other hand gripping tightly onto her own hair. She'd moan, but the sound had been stopped by the choking, her breathing was labored but in a way that made fiery sparks shoot down her spine and into her stomach.

She could feel her wetness mixing with the sweat from the heat both of their bodies were putting off, and it made the sound of his skin hitting hers sound absolutely filthy. He pulled her hips up more, and she felt the shift in angle stroke inside of her just right, and her body reacted in kind, tensing momentarily in pleasure. It seemed to be the reaction he was looking for, as he started thrusting faster.

"That's it…just let go, let me take care of you, you know it feels good, I always make you feel so fucking good…" He was nearly growling out the words, his sentences interspersed by harsh gasps as he tried to maintain his own breathing while depriving her of hers. He was right, and she knew it, he always made her feel this way, and it took only a few more strokes inside of her, and an even tighter grip on her throat, before she started to fall apart beneath him.

He watched with a darkened grin as her mouth fell open to moan out, but no sound escaped. Her face is flush from the power of her orgasm and the lack of air, and he finally let go of her throat, leaning over to bite at her collarbone as he started to lose rhythm, slamming into her a few more times before coming deep inside of her, groaning into her skin.

He broke his hold on her collarbone, kissing gently at the skin that was red from his bite, and pulled out of her slowly, before rolling over onto his side next to her. He traced a finger over her neck, seeing the slight handprint he made, hoping for both of their sakes that no permanent marks are left. It would look terrible on both of them, and people would take the wrong impression off of it, so it was better if things remained invisible for the time being.

He watched her as she came to slightly, her eyelids fluttering as she started to gain more oxygen back in her system. She smiled lazily at him, and he chuckled, smiling back. He kissed her forehead, and she croaked out, "we should put the flowers in water." He laughed out loud at that one.

"Yeah, you're right, we should. Gotta take care of them, after all."

"You're good at that."

He smiled again, and kissed her gently on the lips, and grabbed the flowers, before making his way off of the bed. She sighed, and closed her eyes, letting the exhaustion take her over. She'd clean up later, but for right now, she just wanted to enjoy the feeling of being taken care of, and the feeling of deep relaxation, and of comforting, restful sleep.


End file.
